Entre el Alcohol, las Peleas y el Sexo!
by Johan Taisho
Summary: Una Kagome desilucionada por la ruptura, mucho alcohol con sus amigas, la pelea del reproche y el sexo como recompensa. Es mi primer two shot. Esta historia participa en el reto del mes de Junio: ¿Qué tan ebrios estamos? Del Foro: "Hazme el amor". Les aclaro el primer capítulo lo he titulado: ¡De Farra por el dolor! Y el segundo:¡El sexo con alcohol es aún mejor! ES UN INU-KAG
1. Chapter 1

**Nota inicial: **

Esta historia participa en el reto del mes de Junio: ¿Qué tan ebrios estamos? Del Foro: "Hazme el amor"

¡Hola! Hoy les traigo esta historia que se encuentra dividida en dos capítulos, ¡Si lo sé es mi primer two shot! en lo particular me ha costado mucho porque he estado un tanto bloqueada pero espero que la disfruten tanto como yo, ha sido una maravillosa experiencia.

Les aclaro el primer capítulo lo he titulado: ¡De Farra por el dolor!

Y el segundo: ¡El sexo con alcohol es aún mejor!

¡Tan, tan, tan, tan! he creado la expectativa verdad, bueno los dejo y espero me den una oportunidad.

¡De farra por el dolor!

Había una vez en la más grande y bella ciudad de Japón una hermosa joven de piel tan blanca y suave como la más delicada porcelana, labios delicados y rojos como la mismísima sangre, cabellos largos y ondulados de color negros como el carbón con destellos azulados como el mismo cielo, con hermoso ojos chocolate grandes y profundos que dejaban ver a través de ellos todo la sinceridad de la cual ella era poseedora, sin mencionar su maravilloso y envidiable cuerpo pero la verdad es que nada en este caprichoso mundo es perfecto y era claro que ella lo sabía, pues el hombre con quien iba a casarse la había dejado plantada el día de su boda y era por eso que nuestra joven de veinticinco años se encontraba con sus mejores amigas en el bar menos glamuroso o decente de la ciudad, vestidas con ropas extravagantes y tomando como si fueran cualquier camionero.

El bar estaba lleno de hombres la mayoría jóvenes pero se notaba que ellos lo que buscaban era a una chica que calentara su cama esa noche y pues a decir verdad ellas no serían una de esas; ellos les enviaban botellas y cocteles para tratar de ligarlas aunque se notaba que no necesitaban que nadie pagara sus cuentas pues la ropa y accesorios que traían eran de diseñadores reconocidos y marcas costosas, pero no costaba nada intentarlo.

Las cuatro se encontraban en la barra y mientras tomaban un trago tras otro Sango, Rin y Ayame hablaban mal de cada hombre sobre la faz de la tierra puesto que ellas tres junto a su pobre y desdichada amiga que se acababa de unir obligatoriamente al grupo de las solteras, eran desafortunadas en el amor.

A pesar del gran alboroto que se escuchaba en todo el lugar la voz de Sango resonaba por todos lado y era inevitable ignorar las cosas que salían de su boca, pues a pesar de ser tan linda y refinada decía tantas obscenidades que provocaba asombro.

-¡Maldita sea! Dejen de pensar que los malditos hombres son indispensables, acaso no se han cansado de que ellos jueguen con nosotras y solo nos busquen para tener sexo y después se marchan tras la primera hija de puta que les pase por enfrente sin importar que ustedes sean las mujeres que mejor se los hayan cogido en la vida o que les den el corazón si se los piden; vean me como el imbécil de Miroku me trata y aún con todo eso si me dice "ven ahora yo llegaría sin dudar".

Luego de eso se le unió Rin que también deseaba expresar su dolor

-¡Que se jodan!, ¿Cómo es posible que nos tomen y dejen como trapo viejo?, son unos tontos que solamente piensan en ¿cómo debemos comportarnos? y quieren controlar hasta lo que comemos, por favor si estamos en el siglo veintiuno ¡SOMOS MUJERES INDEPENDIENTES NO NIÑAS! –Grito la morena- además si nosotras los respetamos merecemos lo mismo; no es justo que Seshoumaru me trate mal cuando yo solo ¡quiero amarlo y cuidar de él!

Ayame se sirvió un trago de tequila, coloco sal sobre su mano derecha y sostuvo la copa en la izquierda rápidamente chupo la sal de su mano e ingirió el fuerte licor de un solo golpe y para finalizar el maravilloso acto de tomar chupo una rodaja de limón, al parecer ya estaba lista para soltar la lengua y nadie la frenaría.

-¡Todos son unos inservibles!, no saben comprendernos, no pueden amarnos y mucho menos pueden entregarse o sino díganme porque Kouga no puede darme el amor que merezco, cuando yo sería capaz de darle mi vida si la desea - unas cuantas lagrimas se derramaron de esos grandes y hermosos ojos esmeraldas, corrieron sobre el dorado rostro de la pelirroja y mojaron de apoco su amplio escote- ¡lo odio y él lo sabe! Pero aun así no le importa y lo peor de todo es que yo le amo más cada día.

Las tres giraron en busca de Kagome quien parecía estar fuera de este mundo, sus ojos se encontraban tapados por su grueso flequillo y la botella de wiski que había pedido para ella sola, pues a ninguna de sus amigas le agradaba esa bebida, ya estaba prácticamente vacía, la vieron fijamente como por inercia servía nuevamente en su vaso un gran trago de Johnnie Walker doble black siendo este acompañado solo por un poco de hielo, posteriormente la vieron como rápidamente se lo llevo a la boca, roso suavemente el borde del vaso con los labios e ingirió el trago de una sola vez, pasando hasta la última gota a través de su garganta, esa era su bebida favorita pues adoraba el doloroso placer que le provocaba, el cómo su cuerpo se contraía ante el fogoso contacto con el alcohol y aunque siempre le decían "niña eso es para los hombres" a ella le importaba un comino, pues le gustaba y listo, además que importaba lo que dijeran eso era lo único que apaciguaba su frustración.

Elevo su rostro pues sentía como las miradas de sus amigas estaban centradas en ella, les sonrió como pudo aunque sentía que su vida se había caído a pedazos sobre ella.

-¡No se preocupen chicas, estaré bien! -su voz salió tan triste y dolorida que contagio a sus amigas y en ellas también se creó ese inevitable sentimiento de tristeza- además nadie puede sufrir eternamente por amor, ya ven primero fue Inuyasha y nos convertimos en excelentes amigos y pues ahora me ha pasado con él.

Sango la abrazo y le hizo una pregunta que no había esperado aunque era sumamente lógica

-¿Te dio una explicación?

-¡No! –Esa era su triste realidad y de la misma manera acababa de responder- solamente envió a su amante, esa bonita abogada que trabaja con él, la tal "Kanna", para decirme que no llegaría; siempre supe que tenían algo pero yo misma no quería aceptarlo.

-Esa maldita sínica todavía se atrevió a llegar y el perro desgraciado ni siquiera te dijo algo en persona, es tan cobarde como para meterse con la mejor amiga de tu hermana y encima no decirte nada hasta unos días antes de tu boda, ¡LO VOY A MATAR!

Todas se estremecieron pues conocían a su amiga, Sango se podía tornar muy violenta y sabían de lo que era capaz, pero lo que las sorprendió fueron las palabras de Ayame

-Ka -hip- go- hip- me- hip- ¡Llámalo ahora!

-¡Lo hare! -Fueron sus valientes palabras-

Rápidamente sirvió lo último que tenia de su botella y lo ingirió, tomo su bolso de mano y salió como alma que lleva el diablo en dirección a la calle donde esperaba desahogar todo su dolor y tras de ella venían sus tres bellas amigas quienes jamás se perderían esa anhelada función, pues Kagome siempre se portaba decentemente pero cuando tomaba era capaz de maldecir y tratar a sus enemigos como si fueran la peor escoria del mundo.

Se sentó sobre el capo de su auto, saco su celular y marco al número del idiota de su ex prometido Hakudoshi, con quien hacía dos años inicio un romance y ahora estaban a punto de casarse; ese mismo fue quien la acababa de traicionar con la mejor amiga de su hermana, eso había provocado que su sangre hirviera, escucho como el teléfono timbraba y nada, no contestaba, lo hizo de nuevo pero nada, entonces guardo el teléfono y subió a su auto, arranco sin siquiera pensar en que sus amigas se habían quedado fuera y acelero a fondo rumbo al departamento de ese descarado.

Sango y las demás ahora si estaban preocupadas, Kagome estaba como loca y temían que pudiese accidentarse o que hiciera algo de lo que arrepintiera por el resto de su vida, inmediatamente Sango busco su teléfono y marco al único hombre aparte de Hakudoshi a quien Kagome escucharía.

Atentamente espero a que la persona a quien necesitaba con urgencia la atendiera pero al parecer nadie estaba despierto a las tres y media de la mañana para charlas con una amiga; por fin luego de algunos intentos su llamada fue contestada y sin darse cuenta prácticamente grito

-¡Inuyasha! Es una emergencia por favor ponte ropa pasare por ti en unos cinco minutos.

-¡Es Kagome verdad!- Su ronca y varonil voz se notaba preocupada pero no era para menos puesto que Sango quería mucho a Kagome y si le llamaba a esas horas de la madrugada y según su dicción parecía estar ebria, algo muy pero muy malo debía estar pasándole- ¡CONTESTA! ¿Qué pasa con Kag?

-¡Salió como loca en su auto y está súper tomada!

-¿Hacia dónde va?

-Creo que en busca de Hakudoshi.

-Por Kami ¿cuándo será que ese imbécil deje en paz a Kagome? Ya estoy harto de esto y te juro que le voy a partir cada hueso de su cuerpo si se atreve a joderme más la vida.

-Disculpa, creo que te equivocaste a la única que le ha jodido la vida es a Kag o es que finalmente decidiste que si la quieres.

-Este no es momento Sango, además seguro ella está así por tu culpa- Sango trago grueso, la verdad siempre supo del amor de Inuyasha por Kagome y lo peor es que si alguien se metía con ella y la dañaba era seguro que saldría muy mal parado- No vengas por mi yo iré solo.

Sango escucho como ese estridente sonidito le avisaba que la llamada había acabado y aunque estaba preocupada sabía que Inuyasha resolvería todo y que Kagome estaría bien con él.

-Dinos sango que pasa- Inquirió Rin muy preocupadas

-Todo estará bien o mejor que eso excelente.

-¿Qué diablos dices?- pregunto Ayame

-¡Lo que oíste!- chillo sango de alegría

-¿Pero?

-¡Inuyasha va por ella!- Sango prácticamente saltaba de la felicidad, ella como siempre había tenido la razón y aunque esos dos locos habían terminado aquel bonito noviazgo años atrás se notaba que el cariño que sentían era algo más que eso.

Ayame y Rin suspiraron tranquilas, conocían bien a Inuyasha y aunque él siempre lo había negado se notaba que amaba a Kagome, lastimosamente ella se había cansado de esperarlo y decidió continuar su vida, por desgracia a quien escogió para que la acompañara fue a Hakudoshi y pues con lo terca que era, nadie logro hacerla entrar en razón además ella se había encariñado y con el paso el tiempo él se convirtió en unos de los únicos hombres que estaban en su vida y parecía no querer irse de su lado.

Las tres regresaron al bar, se sentaron de nuevo en su mesa y decidieron continuar con esa bonita noche porque la realidad es que aunque se ahogaran en alcohol no podrían deshacerse del amor que sentían por esos malditos hombres, solo esperaban que ellos pronto reaccionaran.

*En el departamento de Inuyasha*

Ese apuesto hombre se estaba vistiendo a toda prisa y cuando finalmente lo logro se acercó a la puerta y tomo de la mesita sus llaves y celular, camino por el pasillo y subió al elevador, finalmente las puertas se cerraron y saco su celular para llamar a alguien antes de ir con Kagome.

-¿Dónde estás?- su voz sonó molesta, provocando que su interlocutor se pusiera nervioso ya que conocía muy bien el carácter de su amigo.

-¿Estoy con Kouga y tu hermano por?

-Sus mujeres están ebrias y pueden meterse en problemas, creo que deberían usar los concejos que me dan; de mi parte yo voy por lo que me corresponde.

-¿Que?

-¡Lo que escuchaste, voy por Kagome!

-Finalmente amigo, que buena noticia- dijo Miroku, la verdad ya era hora de que Inuyasha le dijera todo a Kagome y más ahora que acababa de disolver su compromiso, esa era una señal.

-¡Espero que ustedes no sean tan estúpidos como para perderlas, miren todo lo que me paso a mí por ser cobarde y no afrontar un compromiso!

-No te preocupes, creo que se dónde está Sango y si tú tienes el valor entonces nosotros también, de verdad no te preocupes por nosotros ve y arregla tus asuntos, nos vemos mañana.

Finalizada la llamada guardo su teléfono y espero a que la puerta del ascensor abriera cuando esto sucedió salió rápidamente en dirección a su auto e instantáneamente salió a toda velocidad, en su mente se repetía constante mente esas frases que le había dicho su padre antes de morir: "Cuando encuentres a esa persona que desees proteger con tu vida, jamás la dejes ir porque en ella encontraste el verdadero amor".

*Con Kagome*

Acababa de llegar al edificio de Hakudoshi, bajo de su auto sumamente molesta, comenzó a caminar en círculos alrededor de su auto, se sentía enojada, frustrada, exasperada y sobre todo extraña.

Se sentó sobre la fría acera en la completa obscuridad de la madrugada y saco de nuevo su celular; escucho como el sonido de espera frenaba su tan anhelado reproche para que mágicamente en el segundo intento su llamada fuese recibida.

-¿Qué sucede Kagome?-Interrogo un hombre

-Pues que más crees que me pueda suceder, si tú que eres mi MALDITO prometido me acabas de botar junto unos días antes de la boda y eres muy hijo de puta que ni siquiera te atreves a verme a la cara y decirme que estabas con otra mujer y que por eso me dejabas; te di dos años de mi maldita vida y ni siquiera merezco ver a la cara del señor porque se me esconde, seguramente se la pasa entre esas nuevas piernas que ha conseguido; solo espero que la mujer con la que está cogiendo ahora se mueva mejor que yo en la cama aunque según recuerdo ambos lo disfrutábamos MUCHO, porque tus gemidos de placer aun los tengo frescos en la memoria y peor aún recuerdo cuando me decías que eso que teníamos "era lo mejor"; o ya se te olvido que siempre lo hacíamos sin importar donde fuera, en la cama, el sofá, el fregadero, en el suelo, es decir donde se nos placiera malnacido pendejo.

-¡Kag cálmate! Creo que te equivocas.

-No me calmo nada, eres el hombre más desgraciado del mundo, un completo miserable, estúpido e imbécil por dejar a la única mujer que te ha apoyado en todo incondicionalmente; sabes que me enfrente a todos por ti, aun cuando me decían que era una maldito y que no valías la pena quizás debí escucharlos, de ese modo no estuviera en este lugar en este momento y espero de verdad que esa perra te contagie de una enfermedad y se te caiga la maldita pinga para que ya no seas capaz de metérsela a nadie más.

-¡Espera Kagome, te equivocaste de numero yo soy Kohaku el hermano de Sango! ¿Qué tan ebria estas mujer?

**Nota Final:**

¿Bueno que les pareció? ¡Déjenme saber siiiii! nada les cuesta un review, ya sea para felicitarme o mandarme mensajes de odio; no hay problema de verdad yo valoro todo lo que ustedes deseen regalarme.

Les recuerdo que esta historia participa en el reto del mes de Junio: ¿Qué tan ebrios estamos? Del maravilloso foro: "Hazme el amor" si les gusto pueden darse una pasadita y votar por este fic.

Los amo con todo el corazón y les aviso que el segundo capítulo: ¡El sexo con alcohol es aún mejor! lo subiré pasado mañana 28/06/14 pues según las reglas es el último día y como debo afinar un poco algunas escenitas del siguiente capi entonces nos leemos ese día.

Me despido con cariño:

Johan

Pdta. ¿Qué pareja creen que le dará rienda suelta a los maravillosos deseos carnales?

Terminado: Jueves 26/06/14 a las 01:36 pm.


	2. ¡El sexo con alcohol es aún mejor!

¡El sexo con alcohol es aún mejor!

-¡Espera Kagome, te equivocaste de numero yo soy Kohaku el hermano de Sango! ¿Qué tan ebria estas mujer?

-Por Dios- fue lo único que dijo antes de colgar la llamada, acababa de cagarla toda porque había putiado al pobre de Kohaku; pero bueno que más daba debía llamar de nuevo, solo esperaba que nada de lo que dijo se le olvidara porque debía repetirlo; con mucha dificultad pues la cabeza le daba vueltas y sus manos no parecían obedecer sus órdenes encontró el número del pendejo y marco de nuevo; mientras el teléfono sonaba ella solo alcanzaba a reírse quedamente, al parecer hasta ese sonidito le parecía gracioso.

Repitió cada una de las palabras antes dichas para obtener una fría respuesta esta vez por parte del hombre correcto:

-¡Deja de decir estupideces!- hablo exaltado y muy enojado.

-Nada de estupideces, perro inmundo, mejor sal ahora estoy afuera de tu apartamento, ven que quiero verte la cara y darte este estúpido anillo, ya no quiero tener nada que me recuerde a ti.

-¡jajaja! Por favor Kagome si tu mejor que nadie me conoces y sabes que lo nuestro no duraría mucho, la verdad no se ni porque acepte que nuestras familias hicieran este estúpido compromiso aun sabiendo que aquí ninguno de los dos nos amábamos.

-Pues eso lo hubieras dicho antes ¡ANIMAL! y mejor baja o yo subiré y me conoces muy bien; soy capaz de botar tu puerta y como seguramente estas con ella, la sacare del pelo y le romperé su bonita cara.

-Por lo menos no niegas que tiene una cara bonita.

-¡Deja de hablar, te espero cinco minutos o escóndela, antes de que yo suba!

Ya habían pasado cinco minutos, Kagome se estaba exasperando pero sabía que el vendría a ella, lo conocía muy bien; se encontraba sentada sobre su auto con las piernas cruzadas, su rostro se veía fabuloso con ese maquillaje obscuro y los labios completamente teñidos de rojo carmín, el vestido entallado de color azul marino dejaba muy poco a la imaginación ya que sus pechos rebosaban en el amplio escote, su cintura estrecha se notaba a leguas y sus largos cabellos descansaban sobre su espalda.

Tomo un cigarrillo de su cartera y comenzó a fumarlo, finalmente salio del edificio y caminaba en dirección a ella, continuo fumando despreocupadamente su cigarrillo; la realidad es que Hakudoshi no era un mal hombre quizás si un poco frio, calculador y un tanto sádico pues le gustaba ver sufrir a sus contrincantes, no en vano era el mejor abogado de toda la ciudad, su cuerpo no era nada fabuloso pero tampoco estaba mal, estatura aceptable, su piel completamente blanca armonizando con el color de sus cabellos además de sus ojos aperlados.

Vio como la recorría con la vista y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa de lo más sínica, ella sabía muy bien como seducir a un hombre aunque hubiese estado solamente con dos en lo que llevaba de vida, pero es que eran tan sencillos; espero que se acercara por completo y se deslizo lentamente hasta tocar el piso; camino ahora ella lentamente sin despegar sus ojos chocolates de los aperlados de él y cuando estaban muy cerca, hasta el punto donde ambos cuerpos se rosaban ligeramente, puso su mano sobre el pálido rostro de Hakudoshi, lo acarició con suavidad para luego estamparle con todas sus fuerzas un puñetazo.

Rápidamente el reacciono y tomándola de las muñecas la estampo contra el auto, ella sintió el golpe contra el aluminio, pero ese tipejo estaba equivocado si creía que la doblegaría con solo eso; al instante quiso darle otro puñetazo pero Hakudoshi que se encontraba sobrio, volvio a empujarla contra el auto, se acercó a ella y comenzó a torturarla con sus bien escogidas palabras.

-¿Qué te pasa querida?, no vez que puedo hacerte daño o ya se te olvido que en la cama era siempre yo el más fuerte.

Acababa de dar un golpe bajo y lo noto en el rostro de Kagome; se acercó más a ella e intento besarla pero no se lo permitió, entonces con su mano derecha retuvo a Kagome prisionera por las muñecas y dirigió la izquierda a la entrepierna de ella, comenzó a rosarla suavemente y sintió como el cuerpo de ella no reaccionaba.

-¡Siempre te gusto jugar rudo! – le susurró al oído

-¡Pues a mí ya solo me das asco!. Suéltame pedazo de mierda o te juro Hakudoshi que te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida.

Comenzó a forcejear de nuevo con él, le dio una fuerte patada en la ingle lo que provoco que callera al suelo tratando de apaciguar ese insistente punzada; Kagome lo miraba fijamente y se recrimino por no haber visto todo lo malo que este hombre tenía, miro su mano y sin pensarlo dos veces se arrancó el anillo que por poco la hubiera mantenido aprisionada y se lo arrojo a la cara.

-¡Gracias! Por ser tan mierda, poco hombre y degenerado como para abrirme así los ojos y no dejarme desperdiciar mi vida, trozo de carne sin sentimientos.

Kagome camino los pocos pasos hacia su auto para irse, cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y cayó al suelo; al parecer la acababa de empujar y se golpeó mucho más fuerte que antes, por Dios ese hombre era capaz de todo; abrió lentamente sus ojos pues al parecer el alcohol que circulaba en sus venas no hacía nada más que ponerla más lenta y tonta.

-¡Bueno linda, creo que pasaremos una última noche juntos! Sera solo para que recuerdes quien manda "OK"

Definitivamente ella siempre encontraba la forma de joderse más la vida, pero antes de que el pudiera levantarla escucho como un automóvil frenaba frente al suyo, gracias a Dios solo esperaba que la ayudara; escucho como unos fuertes pasos se aproximaban a ellos a toda prisa y cuando finalmente pudo enfocar la vista bien, distinguió al dueño de esa gran silueta; era Inuyasha; instantáneamente como si su cuerpo ya no resistiese más y se sintiera seguro fue llevada por la inconciencia.

*Narra Inuyasha*

La furia que sentía era demasiada y seguro iba a golpearlo tanto que deberían hospitalizarlo por meses, pero es que como este estúpido se atrevió a golpear a Kagome y aún más estúpido era yo por haberla expuesto a esto.

Vi a Hakudoshi a los ojos, nuestras miradas chocaron con odio, el me propino un puñetazo en el rostro y al instante me fui contra él; le di un golpe en el abdomen con la mayor fuerza posible provocando que se doblara del dolor y luego un puñetazo en el rostro que lo mando directo al suelo, me acerque y lo levante por la camisa para ponerlo a mi altura.

-Creo que te has metido con la mujer equivocada, espero que sepas que a partir de este momento no quiero verte ni a un centímetro de ella, porque te voy a partir cada hueso de tu cuerpo sin mencionar que arruinaría tu carrera como abogadito; conoces bien el poder que tiene mi familia y por ende el que tengo yo, así que mejor no tientes al destino y algo más, ni se te ocurra decirle a Kagome nada de lo que te acabo de decir o te aseguro que tus días estarán contados.

La cargue y acomode en el asiento; conduje hasta mi departamento, el mismo lugar donde pasamos tantas noches de pasión. Finalmente llegamos, la recosté en mi cama y según lo que aprendí en todos estos años como neurointensivista, debía examinarla, pero en el estado que se encontraba no podía llevarla al hospital, sería un escándalo que la perfecta señorita Higurashi se había embriagado y estaba inconsciente.

Poco a poco la fui desvistiendo, la despoje de sus altísimos zapatos negro luego lentamente le saque el diminuto vestido; esto me hizo tragar grueso pues la mujer que tenía frente a mí era tan perfecta, esos bellísimos pechos, grandes y firmes ¿Cómo lo sabía? Pues la sinvergüenza no llevaba sostén y el diminuto hilo que traía como supuesta ropa interior no me dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Inmediatamente procedí a revisarla de pies a cabeza y para mi tranquilidad estaba perfecta, quizás mañana la sometería a una tomografía para ser más exhaustivo, pero en general se veía bien; buscar algo que ponerle, le coloque una camiseta gris de mi propiedad y luego de pensarlo mucho me acosté a su lado, la abrase protectoramente y sentí como ella en su inconsciencia se acurrucaba en mi pecho, algunos minutos espues yo también me quede completamente dormido.

*Narra Kagome*

No sé qué horas eran, el dolor de cabeza no me pasaba; me gire en la cama y al moverme un embriagante olor me inundo, era como si estuviese en un bosque lleno de flores y musgo, eso me descoloco un poco pues no entendía porque mi casa olería así; abrí muy lentamente los ojos pues la luz me parecía muy molesta pero eso no me importo, cuando me percate de que estaba en el departamento de Inuyasha. Me levante de un tirón pero al parecer mi cuerpo aún no se había reestablecido por completo y me caí; no habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando lo vi entrar a mi socorro.

Se acercó a mí y me llevo a la cocina, recordaba perfectamente cada habitación en este lugar pues fueron años los que compartimos aquí y no sé porque con él no tenía ningún complejo; me mire y me sorprendí de solo llevar una de sus camisetas.

-¿Inuyasha, porque solo tengo esto puesto? –dije haciéndole un puchero

-¡Pues veras, estabas sucia y no creí que desearas dormir así! –me respondió sencillamente mientras elevaba sus hombros

-¡Jump! No tenías algo más bonito – eso lo dije solo para molestarle, pues aunque él fue mi primer amor y nos separamos hacia solo tres años en la actualidad éramos los mejores amigos.

-Veras si me hubieras avisado antes, te hubiese comprado algo, ¿qué te parece si lo hago para la próxima, tal vez algo de Victoria Secret?-el rio

-Me parece!, pero eso sí que no sea tan conservador, tengo un cuerpo que lucir.

-Claro, de eso me pude dar cuenta ¿aunque si mejor no te compro nada y ambos andamos desnudos?- una sonrisa muy provocadora se dibujó en el rostro del apuesto caballero.

-Está bien, me parece mucho mejor!

Eso fue lo que le conteste pero me sorprendió ver como al instante se quitó todo lo que traía puestos; sentí como mi rostro se ponía rojo y es que como se le ocurría hacer semejante cosa?; lo mire anonadada su cuerpo estaba completamente tonificado y podía contar cada musculo de su cuerpo, no por mis conocimiento de la anatomía humana sino porque estaba tan esculpido que podría lavar la ropa en su abdomen, esas piernas fuertes, sus brazos grandes, esos ojos dorados hipnotizaste, su nariz respingona que le aportaba un aire principesco además de su perfecta postura y para colmo esa inmensa ingle que llevaba en medio de sus piernas; lo vi caminar hacia mi mientras sus cabellos de un perfecto plateado se mecían al compás de sus paso, se detuvo a unos centímetros de mi cuerpo y acercando solo su rostro hasta rosas nuestros labios me dijo

-Debes hacer lo mismo!

Lo pensé unos minutos y pues ya que más daba, me quite todo aunque la verdad no era mucho; al instante caí a cuenta

-Desgraciado me viste desnuda anoche

-Si, por eso no me pareció justo que tú no me vieras a mí, además ni que fuese algo nuevo!

Me senté en la silla del desayunador y lo miraba mientras me cocinaba, pero lo que más me agradaba era verlo de espaldas, esa ancha y escultural espalda, sus perfectos glúteos que si pudiese comería y guau todo en él era majestuoso; pero debía saber algunas cosas por lo que deje esos pensamientos carnales.

-Dime que paso anoche

-Nada, no te preocupes

-¡Nada, él rompió el compromiso! – dije un tanto exaltada

-¿Acaso lo amabas Kagome? –pregunto aun sin verme

Me mantuve callada pues ni siquiera yo lo sabía, sí lo había llegado a querer y cuando nuestras familias decidieron comprometernos no me opuse pero no sé si lo amaba, sentía a Inuyasha frente a mí, levante la vista para saber que sucedía pero no pude ver nada, pues sus labios rápidamente se apoderaron de los míos, sentí como una de sus fuertes manos rodeaba mi cintura, mientras la otra me acariciaba la espalda, yo no hice más que dejarme, pero cuando el aire se acababa se fue separando lentamente de mí.

Abrí mis ojos para verlo de nuevo, junto a la cocina y como si nada acabase de pasar me hizo una pregunta de lo más tonta

-¿Cómo quieres tus huevos?

-No quiero, que tal si me das un trago?

-¡Claro!

Tomo algunos cubos de hielo, una botella de wiski y dos vasos, luego puso todo sobre el desayunador y se sentó frente a mí; nos sirvió un gran trago, solo nos dijimos "Salud" mientras ingeríamos aquel licor seco, dulce y amargo a la vez; me miró fijamente y me dijo

-Qué bueno que aun te guste.

-Sabes que siempre ha sido mi preferido y ¡Quiero otro!

-Yo igual –dijo mientras me sonreía

De este modo tomamos en silencio tres botellas de wiski y pues la realidad es que los dos estábamos completamente ebrios aunque yo me miraba peor que él, trate de ponerme en pie pero no lo logre pues caí al suelo y él se levantó para ayudarme, cuando me tomo de las manos yo lo hale y me lo eche en sima, momento que no desaproveche pues devoré esos dulces labios.

Mis manos viajaron por sobre todo su cuerpo, la realidad es que yo lo necesitaba y no me importaba si el también lo quería porque lo haría mío sin pedir consentimiento; me gire dejándolo a él recostado sobre el suelo y pues como no reaccionaba tome sus grandes manos y las coloque sobre mis senos que luego estruje con ellas; la oleada de placer que esto me provoco un gemido que no pude contener; él estaba abajo de mí y por más que lo tocaba y hacia que me tocase respondia, le di una mirada suplicante y el me contesto

-Kagome, esto no está bien

-¿Porque?- dije y lo bese de nuevo, pero ahora con toda la pasión reprimida que sentía por él.

-¿Qué tan ebrios estamos?

-¡No lo sé ni me importa! Solo quiero estar contigo o ¿te parece poco tres años sin tenerte como lo deseo?- una lagrima llena de amargura se me escapo y corrió por sobre mi rostro

-¿Es en realidad esto lo que quieres?

-Sí!

Rápidamente se coloco sobre mí, aprisiono mis manos con su mano izquierda mientras con la derecha comenzaba a recorrer mi cuerpo, me torturo lentamente al no darme eso que tanto deseaba; podía ver como su pene estaba por completo erecto, hinchado y rojo además de que se encontraba por completo empapado en sus propios fluidos; yo lo necesitaba y aproveche que él estaba de rodillas en medio de mis piernas para elevar mis caderas y enroscar mis muslos a su pelvis, con un movimiento rápido introduje por completo su pene en mi vagina la cual lo recibió gloriosamente, sentí como nuestra carne se unía y no comprendí como fui capaz de casi alejarme por completo de él, cuando siempre lo ame.

Escuche como Inuyasha soltó un roco gemido e inmediatamente sus manos se apoderaron de mis caderas para embestirme ahora con fuerza, cada movimiento me llevaba a la gloria, sus besos que no dejaban de llegar me encendían el alma y sus caricias llenaban mi corazón; hicimos el amor no sé por cuanto tiempo, pero como era de esperarse llegamos al punto en que ninguno podía más y sentí como una vez más mi cuerpo se estremecía, mi vagina se contrajo en rededor a ese miembro que invadía mi intimidad y lo apretó, llevando a Inuyasha junto a mí al mejor orgasmo en lo que llevaba de vida; él se desplomo sobre mí y yo lo recibí dichosa.

Los minutos fueron pasando, nuestras respiraciones tomaban un rimo normal, pero ninguno de los dos decia nada, hasta que él como siempre debia reconfortarme

-Te amo!

Sus palabras sonaron seguras, llenas de amor y con respeto; inevitablemente me puse a llorar tal y como si fuese una niña; él me abrazo y acomodo sobre su pecho pero aún no podia controlarme

-Porque me dices eso? -hip- Acaso es por lastima? -hip- Inuyasha no seas cruel conmigo por favor!

Senti como la fuerza de su abrazo incrementaba pero en vez de dañarme me tranquilizaba, poco a poco se sento manteniendome sobre su pecho, me miro a los ojos y me dijo

-Te amo y siento mucho haberte dejado antes, pero te juro que jamás volvere a hacerlo; Kagome casate conmigo!

Sin esperar respuesta me beso, pero este era distinto estaba cargado del más puro amor y lleno de todos sus sentimientos, esta era su declaración y yo no podia rechazarlo, pues mi corazón habia despertado del letargo en el que se encontraba.

-Acepto, pero!

-Pero que?- dijo expectante

-No casaremos tal y como estamos ahora

-Desnudos?- inquirio

-Sip!- le conteste mientras reia como loca

-Por tí lo que sea, aunque seguro cambiaras de opinion cuando estes sobria

-solo espero que el que no cambie de opinion seas tú y me dejes!

-Nunca más!

Lo mire ponerse de pie y extender sus manos hacia a mí

-Desde ahora seran tu soporte

Entonces no habia nada más que hacer, ni de que arrepentirse, juntos, ahora tomados de la mano fuimos a la cama que nos recibio placentera y viajamos unidos en un abrazo, al mundo de los sueños, que jamás podrian ser más dulces que este momento en nuestras locas vidas.

**Nota Final:**

¿Bueno que les pareció? ¡Déjenme saber siiiii! nada les cuesta un review...

Les recuerdo que esta historia participa en el reto del mes de Junio: ¿Qué tan ebrios estamos? Del maravilloso foro: "Hazme el amor" si les gusto pueden darse una pasadita y votar por este fic.

Los amo con todo el corazón.

Espero haber cumplido con sus expectativas.

Me despido con cariño:

Johan

Pdta. Disculpas por las faltas ortográficas, pero es que la compu de nuevo esta súper loca y no quise que eso me impidiera suvir el capi.

Terminado: Sábado 28/06/14 a las 04:10 pm; Estelí – Nicaragua.


End file.
